Leap
Leap 'is the thirteenth episode of ''Glee: The Future of Us season one. It was written by Freak For Finchel. Plot Summary : You can read '''Leap 'here. '' Daisy is on a date with Sean. Sean decides to propose to Daisy, leaving her shocked and confused. Harlow is watching Rowan and Gabe. Rowan has bruises from Gabe's beating at Margie's party. Rowan sticks up for Gabe, saying they are in love and Gabe doesn't mean what he does, while Harlow says Gabe doesn't love her. Rowan tells Harlow to stay away from her. Harlow sings Face Down about the situation. Beth goes to talk to Daisy since Daisy hasn't been acting like herself. Daisy agrees to tell Beth what's going if Beth doesn't tell anyone, especially Aaron. Daisy admits that Sean proposed to her, and at first Beth is excited, until Daisy says didn't say yes. She explains to Beth that she doesn't want to marry Sean. Daisy is scared to get back with Aaron, even though she still loves him, because she couldn't handle losing him again. Beth says that sometimes you have to take a leap of faith with people, thinking about her search for her birth parents and how she doesn't know if she'll get hurt. Puck and Quinn are arguing about whether or not they should ask about Beth. Puck wants to, just to make sure she is happy, while Quinn doesn't want to take Shelby's little girl away from her, and is scared to see her. They are interrupted when Harlow rings their doorbell, wanting to tell them about Gabe's abuse. When Rowan gets home, she is confronted by Puck and Quinn. Rowan screams at Harlow, telling him to butt out of her love life, and Harlow flees the room. Rowan storms out of the house, and Robin lets her move in with her for the time being. Josh and Beth are looking for information about Beth's parents. Beth is shocked when she finds her original birth certificate, which lists Puck and Quinn as her parents. Beth realizes that Rowan is her sister. She confronts Shelby about this when she gets home. Shelby says she didn't want Beth to leave her, which infuriates Beth, since she could've left Shelby and Lima years ago but she didn't. Beth tells Shelby that she is her mom, because even if Beth is not biologically hers she raised her, but that moms don't lie to their children. Daisy asks Aaron to meet her in the choir room. Daisy tells Aaron that Sean proposed to her, but she turned him down, because she can only picture marrying Aaron. Daisy sings State of Grace for him, since he sang for her. They kiss and get back together, saying they love each other. Since Daisy and Aaron both feel bad for their exes, they set Sean and Krista up on a date, which goes well. Songs Cast Main *'''Kaley Cuoco as Beth Corcoran *'Megan Hilty' as Robin Sylvester *'Johnny Galecki '''as Josh Norton *'Melissa Rauch as Daisy Draper *'Simon Helberg '''as Aaron Shapiro *'Aaron Tveit as Ben Poole *'Samantha Barks' as Elena Baker *'Logan Lerman '''as Harlow McWinters *'Emily Tennant as Rowan Puckerman *'Baptiste Giabiconi '''as Tommy Morelli *'Colton Haynes as Caleb Tenbrooke *'Dylan O'Brien' as DJ Matlin *'Barbara Palvin' as Teagan Winthrop *'Astrid Berges-Frisbey '''as Allegra Applebaum *'Candice Accola as Margie Bonner *'''Shay Mitchell as Shawn Levine *'Francisco Lachowski '''as Tyler Beatty Guest *'Mark Salling 'as Noah Puckerman *'Dianna Agron 'as Quinn Puckerman *'Idina Menzel 'as Shelby Corcoran *'Joseph Gordon-Levitt 'as Sean Moss *'Amy Adams '''as Krista Martin Trivia *This episode was in memory of Cory Monteith. *The episode title was suggested by Ropowo. Song Covers Sog.png Fd.png Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season one episodes Category:Upcoming episodes